


Those Eyes, That Stare ~Bucky Barnes x Reader~

by themarvel



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky being snarky, I love him, Other, he's a lil shit tbh, spider-boy is the new recruit, tony's such a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarvel/pseuds/themarvel
Summary: "Look at me like that one more time, Barnes."





	Those Eyes, That Stare ~Bucky Barnes x Reader~

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: I love James Buchanan Barnes with all of my heart. Does anyone else love it when he's being sarcastic? Because I do. A lot. Anyways, I wrote this one really quick because I just had an idea for a series I might do, so until then, this should satisfy your Bucky Barnes needs. I hope you guys enjoy! Much love for you all xx

The elevator dings as you sit unwrapping your bruised hands, sweat dripping from your temples. You let out a huff of air. What now? Your (e/c) eyes shoot up to see Tony, Natasha, and Steve, with some kid in front of them. You look to Bucky, who you’d been training with for the past hour and a half. He gives you a shrug, looking back at the group.

Tony grins, gesturing to you and the supersoldier, “And here we have two of our finest-” Tony leans down to the boy’s ear and not-so-quietly says, “Or should I say sweatiest,” he straightens his posture and clears his throat as the brunette boy giggles, “supersoldiers. Besides Steve over there,” Tony points back to Steve. “(Y/N) (L/N), Bucky Barnes, meet Peter Parker, our newest recruit.” Peter gives a small, almost timid, wave, awkwardly smiling.

You and Bucky mutter a ‘hello’ as you go back to unwrapping your hands and Bucky continues to put away the various weights strewn across the room, letting out a grunt here and there. Using your peripheral vision, you see the four of them haven’t moved from their spot. Sighing, you look to them, “What are you guys standing there for?” 

Steve clears his throat, “Actually, Tony thought it would be a good idea for the kid to watch you train, you know, to get an idea of what he’s going to deal with.”

Bucky groans, “Why can’t he watch you and Stark train later? Besides, we just finished up here”

Tony dramatically whips off the orange-tinted sunglasses he was wearing, “Because, ice cube, we’re here and you two are already gross and sweaty. So, show the kid what’s up.”

You sigh, nodding your head at Bucky. Walking over to the punching bag hanging across the room in front of Bucky, you motion him out of the way, his icy stare following you in confusion. “You want to see what we can do, kid?”

Peter gulps, not able to find his words. He nods. A smirk snakes its way across your features, “Good.”

Facing the black and red leather bag in front of you, you take a deep breath. You roundhouse kick the bag with all of the energy you can muster and send it flying across the gym, the filling flying out in all directions. Four pairs of eyes watch you closely as you regain your composure. The fifth pair of eyes almost shut as Bucky laughs. 

Peter’s mouth sits agape, a tiny bit of fear surfacing in his eyes. Tony is the first to speak, “Really, (Y/N)? You had to break a goddamn bag to show off to bug-boy over here? Geez.” Tony rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

Natasha stares at you, “In all of my years training with you, I never knew you could do that.” 

You smile, “Buck’s helped me a little.”

The redhead smirks, “How about you show us how you spar, (Miss/Mister/Whatever You Prefer) Super-Strength.”

You look to Bucky, who is staring at you already, his bottom lip between his teeth. Your stomach flips at the sight of him, but you ignore it and nod your head. “Yeah, okay.” You walk over to Bucky and discreetly whisper in his ear, “Look at me like that one more time, Barnes.”

His face flushes red as he looks down and clears his throat. You smile and drag him to the center of the room. You both get into fighting stance, him smirking at you. “Don’t go easy on me, doll.”

A mischievous smile graces your features, “Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

Bucky lunges for your legs, but you smoothly flip over him, smiling to yourself briefly when you stick the landing. However, that gives the supersoldier enough time to pull you into a headlock. He leans down and whispers in your ear, “Gotcha, doll.” 

“Bet.” You smirk as you use Bucky’s leg to push yourself up and over him, dragging him to the ground with a thud. Out of surprise, he lets his grip loosen a little, just enough for you to get out of the headlock. You climb on top of him and use all of your strength to pin him down. He smiles up at you, biting his lip again.

You stare at him for a minute before Tony clears his throat. You shake your head and stand up, offering Bucky a hand. He grips your hand with his metal one, bringing himself up. You and Bucky look to the group, both of you crossing your arms.

Steve smiles at the two of you, nudging Peter. “They’re pretty cool, huh?”

Peter’s face breaks into a huge grin as he ferociously nods, “Yeah, totally!” he turns to Tony, “Thank you for showing me this, Mr. Stark! This is awesome!”

Tony chuckles and pats the kid on the back, “There’s some more things I have to show you before I have to take you back to your aunt’s.” He leads Peter into the next room over.

Natasha and Steve smirk at you and Bucky. You clear your throat, “What?”

Natasha laughs, “You two are unbelievable.”

Steve sighs audibly, “Buck, just kiss (him/her/them).”

You turn to Steve to say something, but Bucky gently takes your face between his hands and leans forward. Your eyes flutter as your hands shoot to his forearms, closing the gap between you. His lips glide across yours, his stubble slightly scratching you. 

He pulls back and rests his forehead against yours. “I’ve been wanting to do that forever, doll.”

You laugh, “Me too, Barnes.” You bite your lip as you look around to see Natasha and Steve gone. “Now, let’s talk about that look you gave me…”


End file.
